VICTORIOneShots
by twilightselenacullen
Summary: contains spanking don't like don't read
1. A Not so Innocent Cat

I have received multiple requests to write stories for the show Victorious and an episode happened to be on that caught my eye and made me want to write these. So this will be a collection of different one shots not a chapter by chapter story. Unleas otherwise specified like in this chapter. I am going to start with the episode Beggin on Your Knees where Cat has people calling her phone for an emergency hotline. Hope you enjoy!

"Thank you for calling North Star help is on the way," Kat answered happily.

"Cat what was that about?" Beck asked somewhat sternly but at the moment mostly curious. Kat normally didn't give him a lot of trouble and if she did it was mainly by accident.

"Oh it's great apparently there's been some kind of mix up since I got my new phone number and people have been calling me instead of North Star's emergency hotline so I get to help them," Cat said cheerfully.

"But how will the paramedics know to go help them?" Robbie asked.

"Oh right I should call the paramedics," Cat said before leaving.

"Beck pinched the bridge of his nose, "I have to go take care of this."

They all muttered in agreement as he stalked towards her.

"Cat what are you doing?" Beck asked.

"I'm on my way to class why?" Cat asked.

Beck shook his head, "Give me your phone Cat."

"But I'm supposed to call the paramedics after class and what if more people need help?" Cat asked.

"You're not arguing with me are you Cat?" Beck held out his hand and she poutingly laid her phone there.

"Good girl, come with me," Beck said gripping her arm and leading her from the school.

"Okay," Cat answered obliviously.

On the way Beck called the paramedics and have them the location Cat had retrieved. When they went to the phone store and Beck explained the situation and had Cat's number changed she began to get upset, "But Beck I don't want my number changed I was having fun."

Beck turned to her and grasped her shoulders, "Cat you are in enough trouble please don't whine at me and make it worse."

"T-trouble but why?" she pouted, "I was only having fun but you had to take it away again," she crossed her arms.

"We will discuss this later Cat," Beck warned.

"But I want to discuss it now!" Cat whined stomping her foot.

Beck had had enough, after checking to see that the man was still turned around and busily working on her phone he gave Cat a swift but firm swat.

Cat yelped in surprise but immediately uncrossed her arms and hung her head in understanding. She had already disobeyed multiple warnings and decided not to go against this one. She nodded tears welling up in her eyes as she turned away.

He normally wasn't so short with her so she knew she must have pushed him too far and he must be serious.

Beck took Cat back to his RV when they were finished. He opened the door and gestured Caf inside. She sighed but entered.

"Sit," Beck ordered as he shut the door behind them.

Cat sat on the bed and nervously ran her fingers through her red hair. Unlike the others, especially Jade, she hadn't been punished by Beck very often. She knew he was like an overprotective big brother to her so most of the times it regarded her safety but luckily they didn't last very long. She had heard stories...

Beck grabbed a chair and sat backwards on it folding his arms across the back so he could talk to her face to face. She tried her best though to avoid his very close and disappointed gaze by looking around at the ceiling.

"Cat," Beck called.

She sighed and slowly brought her gaze to his, "I am in lots of trouble this time aren't I?"

He tried to hide his smirk, "Unfortunately yeah, and now that you have had plenty of time to think, can you tell me why?"

Cat twiddled her thumbs back and forth not wanting to meet his gaze still. She felt guilty now which was something she didn't like to feel at all, and was glad that it wasn't that often. She just shook her head not wanting to answer.

"Can't or won't?" Beck asked and her big brown sad eyes shot up to meet his.

He could tell she was extremely nervous and decided to go easy on her like he always does. He probably wouldn't admit it but he had a soft spot for her. She was his innocent little sister that he would always protect.

"Okay I'll tell you. Cat I am very very disappointed in you. You should have told someone straight away that this was happening. Those people'a lives were in danger and they needed real help. They were in a real emergency, and you neglected to get them the help you had promised them. Now I want you to think really hard and tell me how many times this has happened."

Cat looked at Beck questioningly, "Cat how many accidents were there?"

"Well including today would make it... Four," She answered.

Beck nodded and spun the chair back around, grabbed an object of his desk and sat on the bed beside her. Cat barely had time to think about how fast Beck was before she saw what he had grabbed.

Beck waved the brush at Cat as he spoke, "You are getting forty with this. Ten for each accident."

"But that's so many," Cat replied in a small voice as she played with her hair.

Beck ran his hand through his hair exhaustedly, "It's definitely more than you are used to but I think it's more than fair considering the situation."

Cat nodded and answered sadly, "Okay." Beck was sure that if Cat said anything else in that sweet disheartened voice he wouldn't have the nerve to punish her, so he quickly steeled himself and pulled her over his knee. She let out a soft whimper but other than that she stayed silent.

He wasted no time with a warm up and left her fully clothed not feeling as if she needed any extra reinforcement. He sighed and raised the brush in the air before bringing it down. She yelped and squirmed a little bit and Beck paused to let her get comfortable.

He placed his left hand on the small of her back and brought the brush down again with another loud smack that seemed to echo in the RV. Cat yelped once more and clung onto his leg tightly.

Beck sighed again and began to pick up the pace wanting this to be over as soon as possible. By twenty Cat started to cry silently.

Five spanks later Beck stopped when he heard her small voice, "Beck is it almost o-over?" She sobbed.

"Fifteen more Cat," Beck said landing another smack.

"O-ow wait I'm sorry Beck Please?" Cat pleaded. Beck sighed and stopped momentarily. He wasn't even using that much strength behind the smacks and really if it had been anyone else they wouldn't be sitting for a week. She was so innocent though and definitely seemed to be contrite.

Beck caved, "Five more then we'll be done okay?"

Cat nodded and put her head back down on the bed. Beck quickly finished and let her up and she wrapped her arms around his neck and sobbed into his shoulder. He patted her hair comfortingly.

"This will never happen again right?" Beck asked.

"Never I am so sorry Beck," Cat answered.

The next morning when Beck showed up to school he saw Robbie and Cat standing outside. He almost joined them until he heard their conversation and quickly sucked behind a tree.

"So how was it? Are you okay after yesterday? He didn't go to hard on you did he?" Robbie asked.

Cat shook her head and smiled.

"What?" Robbie asked confused.

She clasped her hands together an swung back and forth, "He tried to at first but he couldn't."

Beck narrowed his eyes angrily. What?

"What is your secret how do you always get off so easily?" Robbie asked.

Cat shrugged, "I just pouted a lot and started fake crying halfway through. He even took like ten off so I only got about thirty and he so wasn't even trying."

"Wow I have to learn how to act as well as you... Maybe i'll trly that next time," Robbie said.

Beck stepped out from behind the tree, eyes nareowed, and crossed his arms as he stood behind Cat. Robbie'a mouth dropped open Speechless.

"I know right Sikowitz would have been proud I even had to bury my face in the bed so he wouldn't see me smile," Cat laughed.

"Well I am not proud at all, in fact I'd say I'm the complete opposite," Beck spoke.

"Beck!" Cat squealed as she spun around.

Robbie looked at Beck guiltily, "B-Beck I didn't mean... I wasn't really going to-" Robbir tried.

"Get to class Robbie now," Beck ordered sternly.

"Yes sir!" Robbie quickly answered before taking off.

"Now what am I going to do with you?" Beck asked the guilty cat.

AN: Please review! Don't forget the more you write the faster I update. This one is a to be continued Hope you enjoyed!


	2. Chapter 2

Been working on this for a while. More updates to other stories are on their way so keep a look out. Hope you enjoy and dont forget to review. Your opinions matter!

"Beck I... We have to get to class..." Cat whimpered.

"Let's go then," he said grabbing her by her arm.

Beck sat in the middle and sat Cat down beside him. Robbie walked into class a minute later trying to hide behind Tori.

Beck bent two fingers motioning for Robbie to come to him.

"Tori?" Robbie asked with pleading eyes.

She threw her hands in the air, "You did it Robbie, don't involve me. I'm not getting in trouble." Robbie with a pouty expression on his face sluggishly took his seat beside Beck.

Beck remembered something, "Oh yeah Tori how did that exam go you studied all night for?"

Tori smiled, "Great actually." Tori sighed and took her seat behind them. Maybe he'd never find out that she actually went to Karaoke night with Andre and Jade. Andre wouldn't tell on her. Jade might need a little convincing...

"Hey Andre!" Tori tried to grab him before he could say anything, "Hey girl that was awesome last night we should totally..."

Tori moved her hand quickly across her throat trying to tell him to stop talking. Beck turned around and Tori quickly stopped and smiled.

"What was awesome last night?" Beck asked.

Andre started talking again, "Oh Tori and me and,"

"Studying! Andre helped me study and it was really really fun..." Tori tried.

"Oh really?" Jade asked crossing her arms.

But Beck got distracted by Robbie commenting, "Nerds." Cat giggled.

Beck, not finding humor in the situation, proceeded to narrow his eyes at Robbie, "Do not push me, you are going to stay quiet for the rest of this class unless Sikowitz says otherwise do you understand me?"

Robbie nodded quickly, "Yes Sir."

He turned to Cat next, "That goes for you too."

Tori took the chance to try to bargain with Jade and whispered, "Please Jade I'll give you whatever you want!"

"But this is what I want, Miss Goody Goody rarely ever gets in trouble, liar liar pants on fire," She spoke slowly and evilly.

"Fine, Beck I lied!" Tori blurted before Jade could say anything. Sikowitz walked in at that moment.

"We'll talk about this later," Beck warned before turning around in his seat.

Jade sat down and smiled and Tori slumped in her seat miserably.

"Potatoes," Sikowitz spoke loudly in his teaching voice.

"Potatoes?" Andre asked, "What about potatoes?"

"They're such odd and frumpy little creatures aren't they? Everybody, quickly, act like potatoes."

The students shuffled around into their potato stances but Tori remained unmoving from where she was still slumped in her chair, "Very good Tori!" Sikowitz said.

After class all three of them started talking at once, Beck turned to each one of them separately, "Hush, hush, and hush. I want to see all three of you in the parking lot waiting by my car after school is over. We will discuss all of this then so I suggest you go to class and behave yourselves."

"Okay Beck," Cat mumbled.

"Yes Sir," Robbie muttered.

"But..." Tori tried.

Jade smiled, "Ohhh wrong answer Tori, but, keep going I'm sure your, butt, will thank you later."

Beck sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, "Later, we will discuss all of this later. Now get to your classes. Jade that means you two unless you'd like to join us."

Jade wisely smiled at Tori and then walked away. Everyone else dispersed leaving Beck alone with Andre.

"So uh... Man them girls huh?" Andre asked.

"And Robbie," Beck said shaking his head.

Andre smiled, "Yeah and Robbie, not too much of a difference there though."

Beck chuckled and they headed to class together.

Later on Cat's class got out early and she stood by the car fidgeting nervously. She knew she was probably in the most trouble out of all of them, and she hated group spankings. They always took so much longer and they skipped the best part, where Beck would hold her in his lap and comfort her. If she would have kept her mouth shut instead of bragging to Robbie she wouldn't even be here right now.

Now Robbie was in trouble too... Beck arrived just as this thought crossed her mind, "Beck I don't think Robbie deserves this. It was my fault I shouldn't have..."

Beck took a step towards her and she quickly fell silent. He was now towering over her and he folded his arms. She couldn't help but look away but Beck grasped her chin forcing her to look him in the eyes, "You shouldn't have used your acting to get your way. You shouldn't have lied to me. You shouldn't have gave Robbie any ideas?"

Cat could only nod and unconsciously she stuck her lips out poutingly.

"But Robbie is still at fault here as well. He encouraged the idea and he committed to using it himself. Today I will make sure neither of you ever think about it again."

Tori slowly made her way across the parking lot and Robbie followed hiding behind her as much as possible.

"You're late," Beck called.

"Sorry," they both mumbled.

"Robbie stop hiding behind Tori and come here," Beck said pointing to the spot in front of where he stood.

"W-why me?" Robbie asked.

"Now Robbie, that wasn't an option," Beck demanded.

Robbie quickly did as he was told, "What do you have to say for yourself?" Beck asked.

"Robbie looked around, " Do we have to do this here?"

Beck gave him a warning slap to his thigh, "Ow okay I'm sorry! I'm sorry I was acting out in class and I'm sorry about what I said this morning. I'm so sorry Beck I wouldn't ever actually do that I swear! Please believe me!" Robbie's face heated up at the realization that Beck had just slapped him in the middle of the now crowded parking lot. He glanced around anxiously hoping that no one had witnessed it.

Beck believing Robbie's urgent tone nodded and opened the car door, "Get in."

They all clambered into the car as Beck made his way to the drivers seat.

Tori and Robbie both whined at the same time.

"Why does he get to sit up front?"

"Why do I have to sit up front?"

Cat giggled and Beck rolled his eyes before answering; "Because I know how you and Cat are and one of you is going to poke the other then you will start whining and I will have to pull the car over and neither of you will like that."

"Nuh-uh!" Robbie whined.

"Please?" Tori whined.

Cat giggled again, "Alright fine if I hear one..."

"Thanks!" Tori and Robbie answered in unison as they moved to switch seats.

Beck rolled his eyes again and waited.

Cat waved at Robbie as he climbed into the back and put his seat belt on. He smiled and waved back. No sooner after they exited the parking lot did it begin. Cat poked Robbie and giggled. Robbie didn't smile or answer her this time. He simply stared out the window.

Cat, disappointed, poked him...again... And again. Still no response came. So again she poked him but harder this time. Robbie pointed at Beck and put his finger to his lips warning her that they were supposed to be quiet. This just made the girl try even harder. She would be satisfied if he poked her back just once why was he ruining their game?

He turned and glared at her as he poked her. Then one after another they took turns except Cat got to fast and, "Hey it wasn't your turn!"

"That didn't take long, see I told you this is why you should have sat up front, one more word Shapiro and you are going to regret it," Beck warned.

"But she started it!" Robbie argued crossing his arms. He quickly uncrossed his arms and dropped his attitude when Beck pulled the car into an abandoned parking lot on the side of the road.

"B-beck I," Robbie began. Beck climbed out of the car and pulled Cat out first since she was seated behind him. He gave her a few good swats and turned her to face him, "Go sit up front, Tori you will drive the rest of the way, move now." As they moved to do as they were instructed Beck got in the back seat and quickly unbuckled Robbie's seat belt.

"W-wait Beck!" Robbie tried, but it was too late. Beck made quick work of pulling Robbie over his lap and swatting him ten times, not holding back any strength. Robbie jumped and squirmed and was relieved when Beck let him back up. Tori began driving.

"Put your seat belt on, and don't think that this is over," Beck said.

Robbie quickly obeyed and pouted as he played with his fingers, "I'm sorry Beck."

"Not now Robbie," Beck said. Robbie sighed and turned his gaze to the window, they were almost there. Tori drove slowly. She was both nervous about driving Beck's car, and admittedly trying to stall for time. Beck had really had enough now, and he probably wasn't going to be in a very compassionate mood.

Lots of reviews please! You're comments are very much appreciated!


End file.
